El verdadero ente
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Había otro ser en su espejo. Alguien que no era él./ Allen centric./ Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: "Mes de Apreciación: Diciembre 2015 - Allen Walker" del foro; "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".
1. Uno

**_Personajes principales:_** _Allen Walker, Neah D. Campbell, Mana D. Campbell._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino._

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este conjunto de Drabbles pertenece al reto: "Mes de apreciación: Diciembre 2015 –Allen Walker" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"._

* * *

 _Este fic debe tener las siguientes especificaciones:_

 _Juventud_

 _T_

 _Sci-fi_

 _Entusiasmo_

* * *

 ** _Uno_**

* * *

— _¿Mana?_

El sueño tiende es similar todas las noches. Él ve a un Mana que tiene una edad cambiante –puede ser un niño, un adolescente, el mismo de ahora- tirado en el piso, y en un acto de amor, no hace más que ofrecerle auxilio. Mana en ese momento cesa su llanto –en sus sueños, lo encuentra de forma seguida, estando afligido -, se limpia las lágrimas con sus mangas y luego lo ve con sus grandes ojos marrones.

Un dato curioso resulta ser que en ese instante, Allen no logra encontrar el reflejo de su propia persona, sino que los ojos de Mana, no suelen reflejar a nada más que Mana. Ese es su padre, con cabello más corto y con una sonrisa gigante. Es Mana, pero… sin lugar a dudas no puede ser él.

Allen a ello despierta todos los días confundido. Sin dejar de pensar en Mana, y el chico que también es él, pero sin lugar a dudas en sus sueños, era el mismo Allen. Allen a sus quince años tuvo su primer caos existencial. Ya que no podía dejar de pensar, que al mirarse al espejo no encontraba solo a su figura, sino que había otra más, que le observaba todos los días y le susurraba…

* * *

Esta historia puede ser en demasía complicada, pero… mi inspiración no me dio más que esta vía. Primera vez que intentó algo con Mana y Neah implicados con Allen, así que… me dicen si hay quejas –puede que las haya con respecto a Mana-, y bueno… eso. Dudas, me las dicen.

Ah, y Mana y Neah son gemelos, no hay que olvidar ese detalle, por favor.

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


	2. Dos

**_Dos_**

* * *

Los sueños empeoran, se vuelven consecuentes, y empiezan a cambiar los escenarios. Allen ve a Mana en diferentes etapas de su vida. Ve a Mana de niño mientras juega con el segundo Mana; ve a Mana de adolescente sentado en el pórtico de su casa con el otro ser exactamente igual a él; ve a un Mana de 25 años, peleando con su yo de cabello corto. Allen en todos sus sueños, está junto a Mana, pero… él podría jurar que nunca es él el otro intérprete. A ello se confunde. Y con la confusión viene el miedo, por una duda repetitiva.

— ¿Yo existo?

Nunca responde su pregunta, pero cada día siente a su piel más irreal, siente a su cuerpo menos propio, y tiende a pensar que Allen en realidad nunca fue, y todo es un sueño, o algo similar. Y el ente que encuentra en su espejo, sonríe, y a veces –muy a veces-, parece mofarse. Allen de forma seguida se siente asqueado de su propia existencia.

Su hambre se va, y llega a rechazar hasta el agua. Se niega a dormir, porque los sueños son demasiado vívidos y el sentimiento de inseguridad aumenta. Deja de ocuparse de su higiene personal, porque tiene miedo de tocar su propio cuerpo y darse cuenta que no es suyo. Allen a veces siente a su cabeza más pesada de lo normal, y a un millón de pensamientos amontonarse en su cabeza. A veces… su voz no es suya, pero sin lugar a dudas lo es.

A la semana de su declive, Mana entra a su cuarto y le pregunta si está bien. Y él no puede evitar contrarrestar la interrogante con otra duda:

— ¿Mana, yo siempre fui yo?

.

Y preguntó eso, hasta que Mana escupió la verdad.

* * *

 _¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


	3. Tres

**_Tres_**

* * *

 _Allen aún recuerda, el frío que hizo el día que conoció a Mana. Sus manos en aquel entonces estaban congeladas, su estómago vacío, y su existencia equivalía nada para el mundo. Allen cuando conoció a Mana siquiera era Allen, era la nada hecha persona. Y por sacarle de ese estado, él nunca dejará de estar agradecido con Mana._

 _Su tutor le tendió la mano, le dio cobijo, un nombre, una identidad, el cariño suficiente para que en cada día malo, él no tenga intención de rendirse. Mana representaba algo similar a una divinidad para él, era salvación, era…_

.

— Yo quería traer de vuelta a Neah.

Allen siente un nudo en la garganta. Siente su corazón galopante, y lágrimas en los ojos. Lo peor es que él mismo desconoce, por qué con esa confesión su reacción es así. Allen no conoce a Neah, y si Mana lo quiere traer, él mismo puede predisponerse a ayudar, pero… esa confesión no se da en el momento adecuado. Walker duda de su mismo yo, no del pesar de Mana, y…

— Me sentí tan culpable el día que yo le quite la vida, que casi caigo en la locura, Allen ¿Entiendes?

 _"No"._ Quiere decir.

— Y cuando creí todo perdido, te conocí. Eras un niño, y tus cabellos eran claros, y tus modales mucho más bruscos, pero me recordaste a él. Sí… te parecías, tanto que…

 _"Mana, por favor, por favor, dejemos el tema"._ Quiere pedir, pero…

— No creo que algún día me perdones, Allen. Pero Neah era mi hermano, era mi hermano menor, era mi hermano gemelo. Neah era lo único que tenía, y yo lo maté. Creí hasta en la muerte, pero fui lo suficiente egoísta, como para creer que podía revivirlo… Y te parecías tanto a él…

— Mana, yo creo que…

En la sala hay un espejo, y el reflejo no lo muestra a él. Sino ahí está un Mana altivo, que parece mirarle hasta el alma… _Algo en todo lo que es y percibe es un espejismo._

— Te pareces tanto a él, que te lo metí, como un virus. ¿Recuerdas aquellas inyecciones que te ponía seguido de niño, diciendo que estabas enfermo? Allen todo eso, fue un comprimido. En ellas estaban todos los recuerdos de Neah, su carga genética, todo él. Con el tiempo se supone, que él renacería. Tú serías solo un estado eventual, Neah era el plan final.

Bota un suspiro.

— Me arrepiento, porque a veces me da pena perder al niño que crie, pero en otras solo espero ver a mi hermano.

* * *

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


	4. Cuatro

**_Cuatro_**

* * *

La herida sigue abierta, y el dolor no deja de picar y arder; pero el resentimiento hacia su malhechor, se diluye y escapa entre sus dedos. Allen en solo una semana se da cuenta, que no tiene la fuerza, como para odiar. Menos a alguien como Mana.

Y es por eso que al final cede, y acepta todo.

Los sueños son más vívidos, y en su espejo no se refleja solo su persona, siquiera siente a su piel propia, ni a sus sentimientos –pero en sí, nada es ajeno-. Él es dos cosas al mismo tiempo, pero de cierta forma, él quiere creer que por eso es Allen.

Allen quiere creer, que al menos unas cuantas palabras de cariño de Mana, fueron dadas pensando solo en él –en Allen-, y él sabe que si no fuera, por el auxilio de su tutor, hubiera muerto en las calles como tantos otros niños.

En solo una semana, Allen toma aire, y ve el cielo despejado en su cabeza, pensando en que la vida aún sigue, y que por ello no debe parar. En una semana, él se acerca a Mana, y le dice que todo está bien, y que no dejará que nada cambie entre los dos. No sabe si Mana le cree, pero… él piensa en Neah que a fin de cuentas es él también, y en la posibilidad de algún día ser para Mana, algo de similar importancia que su hermano perdido.

.

Siempre censura la idea, de que algún día, toda esencia propia se transmute en su totalidad, a todo lo que puede ser Neah.

* * *

 _Ya está. Este conjunto fue jodido y feo. Allen nunca fue mi fuerte, y creo que jamás lo será –este personaje me da miedo-, pero… creo que estoy en algo satisfecha –algo… al menos acabé, jajaja-, y bueno, gracias por leer._

 _¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_


End file.
